Scary Halloween
by Randi Lion
Summary: The gang is having a Halloween party, and everyone's excited. What will happen when accient magic sets in and the costumes become real?  What what's with the ancient cusre? Pairings: SXS SXI NXT NXS. Rated T. BTW: The contest has begun in Chapter 5!
1. Before the Party

**Yo! I'm back. So I know that Halloween is a long a bit more than a month away, but, seeing as I procrastinate, I want this to be done before then. I wonder how may chapters this will have. **

_Before the Party_

"_Once, every 100 years_

_An eerie sound will haunt your ears_

_A night with green fog_

_Though you are nowhere near smog_

_A yellow moon you will see_

_A monster's party you are bound to see._

_Soon you will find yourself alone_

_Your skin as white as hallow bone_

_In the distance you here hear a howl_

_You know it is the werewolf's growl._

_And-_"

"Neji, stop trying to scare me."

"But it's Halloween."

"Yeah, but that scary story is crappy." Hanabi was hardly afraid of anything these days.

"You're no fun," A 17-year-old Neji stood up from the couch he was sitting on. "Hurry up, Hinata-chan, or we'll be late."

"Can I come?" Hanabi asked.

"No, it's only for the older kids. Hinata, hurry up!"

"I feel silly!" Hinata said.

"You're the one who chose that costume. That's why I'm not going in one."

"I didn't chose the costume, N-Naruto-kun did."

"Your so predictable." The doorbell rang. Neji went to answer it. When he opened the door, no one was there.

"RAOR!"

"You're not scary, Kiba."

"Man, Hanabi, your so boring." Kiba had just tried to scare Hanabi. It didn't work. Kiba had come in a werewolf costume.

"I told you she wouldn't be scared." Shino came out of the shadows. He was dressed as ghoul in a cloak. "Where's Hinata-chan?"

"Still in her room. HURRY UP!" Neji yelled.

"Fine." Hinata came out of her room. She was dressed as Buffy the Vampire Slayer (whom I know nothing about). Basically, she was wearing a black tank top that cut off to show her belly button and tight black pants. Her arms were crossed over stomach so she could cover up as much as much as possible.

"It's about time. Come on, let's go." Neji, Shino, and Kiba started walking. "Come on Hinata-chan. We have to get Tenten-chan." Hinata followed them.

"What about Rock?"

"Hm? Oh yea. Him too." Neji stated. He seemed more focused on seeing Tenten. Kiba snickered. They left the house and walked towards Tenten's.

"Let's go! Everyone is going to get there before us!" The blonde girl paced in the Nara's living room. "Shika-kun!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Then get down here! Chouji is ready to go, too." Ino and Chouji were waiting in Shikamaru's living room. They were waiting for the laziest person in the world.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru came down dressed as a vampire count.

"What are you doing?" Ino asked.

"What? Hey, stop that." Too late. Ino had already grabbed the string that held up Shikamaru's hair. "Give it back."

"You'll get it back after the party." Ino turned around in a circle. "How do look?" Ino was dressed in a black dress with long sleeves. She was a vampire countess. The only problem was that Ino's outfit was showing a slight bit of cleavage and was form fitting. Shikamaru turned a slight shade of pink.

"Troublesome. Let's go before my mom makes us take a picture." Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji, who was snacking on sweets, left the house and headed for the party.

"Come on, Sakura-chan. You've been starring at the mirror forever!" Naruto was impatient. He wanted to get to the costume party before anyone else so he could scare them. He also wanted to see if Hinata wore the costume he suggested for her. He thought she would look pretty good in it.

"I'm coming." She came out she was dressed a witch. "How do I look?" she asked.

"Fine." Sasuke said, without looking at her.

"Sasuke-kun, you didn't even look." Sasuke reluctantly looked at her.

_You look like the beautiful girl that haunts my dreams at night. _"You look fine." He said, this time with a bit more enthusiasm. Satisfied, Sakura led the team out the door.

Sasuke was dressed as a swordsman garbed in black. Naruto was dressed as a pirate. The teens headed towards the party.

"Halloween is so youthful!" Rock cried.

"For the last time, shut up!" Neji was getting very annoyed. He was walking with Tenten and Rock. Shino, Kiba and Hinata left for the party. Tenten was dressed as a very sassy weapons mistress, and Rock was the world's greatest tai-jutsu specialist. There was not mush difference in his costume, except it had sparkly, gold rims on the Wrist cuffs.

Neji looked at the moon. It was a beautiful full moon. A full, yellow moon. _Odd. _He thought. The trio continued walking to the party.

All the kids were in front of the building. They all started talking about each other's outfits and how they look. "Now let the party begin!"

**A/N: Short chappie. Oh well. To be continued… eventually. Review please.**


	2. Troublesome Dance

**Yo. Randi here. Okay, the last chapter was short, but I am hoping this one will be longer.**

_Troublesome Dance_

_If you stay out of moonlight, you'll be fine_

_If you step in, with vampires you'll dine._

"This is the greatest party ever!" Naruto was looking around at the building they had entered. It was huge. It looked so much better than it had when they first rented it two weeks ago. It was decorated like a haunted castle. Every little detail was added, even real spiders, thanks to Shino. The music started playing and everyone started talking. Chouji went straight to the food.

"Chouji, don't you do anything else besides eating?" Ino asked.

"Nope." Chouji stated, his face full of food. Ino sighed and walked over to the group of girls. They started chatting so fast that the guys wondered if they were speaking another language.

"Wow, Sasuke-kun looks great tonight." Ino said. She and Sakura were _still_ fighting over him, or so they thought.

"Oh, please Ino. I saw the way you dragged Shikamaru-kun in here. You looked so giddy when you holding his arm." Sakura had a point. Ino had been close to Shikamaru these days.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ino said. Sakura could see the faintest shade of pink on the girls face behind the mask of make up. "So, Hinata," she said, changing the subject, "You've been quiet…er than usual. Are you hoping Naruto will notice you?"

"Well, I um… h-he did say t-that I might look g-g-good in this costume." Hinata's stuttering had gotten a little better, but every time Naruto was the subject, or the person that she was talking to, it immediately come back.

"Well, if this is for him, you should go over there and talk to him." Before she could argue, Tenten, Sakura, and Ino started pushing Hinata to the side of the other side of the room. Hinata soon came face to face to Naruto.

"Hey Hinata-chan! Glad you could make it!" he said rather loudly, not noticing that there was very little distance between her face and his. Naruto stepped back a few steps and looked at Hinata. "Hey, you're wearing the costume!" Hinata simply nodded. "You look great!" Naruto noticed how red her face was. "Do you have a fever or something?"

"N-n-n-no, N-N-Naruto-kun." Hinata stammered. Naruto had just complimented her. What should she do? What should she say? There was only one thing she could do.

Hinata dropped to the ground.

"Not again. Every time. Every _single _time." Neji walked over and picked up Hinata. Once he gave her to the girls so that they could revive her, he turned to Naruto. "You don't get it, do you?" Neji asked.

"Get what?"

"Never mind." _This guy is totally clueless. _"By the way, a friend of yours may be stopping by." Neji left to talk with Tenten.

"A friend of mine? But everyone is here." Naruto thought of whom Neji could have possibly been talking about. The front doors burst open. A cloaked figure entered the room and walked straight towards Naruto. He stopped right in front of him.

"You know, Halloween is childish." A familiar voice came from the cloak. The cloak was thrown to the side to reveal that the man was wearing his usual uniform. His aqua eyes met Naruto's blue ones. "Hi." He stated simply.

"Gaara!" Naruto was glad to see his friend from Suna at the party. "Where are Kankuro and Temari?"

"At a party for 'adults'." Gaara quoted his last word. Naruto noticed the outfit Gaara was wearing. It was what he used to wear, before he was sane-ish. It was the outfit that he had first worn when he had come during the Chuunin Exams.

"What's with the outfit? I thought you ditched that style three years ago."

"It's Halloween, isn't it? I'm dressed as my homicidal self."

"You were pretty scary, no offense."

"None taken." Gaara, who was in Konoha for both business and the party, sat on the sidelines and watched the others dance and enjoy themselves. He really wanted to take a nap. He loved naps ever since the Shukaku was taken out of him. He noticed some one beside him snoring. "Hey, fat guy,"

"I have a name. It's Chouji."

"What ever. Why is this guy sleeping? I mean, I want to sleep too, but shouldn't he be enjoying himself? It's a party."

"Yeah, well, he's the laziest ass you'll ever meet," Chouji commented.

"I heard that." Shikamaru opened his eyes. He couldn't sleep. It wasn't the noise or anything, he was used to that. Something about this night felt weird. "I can't sleep."

"Omigawd! It's the apocalypse!" Chouji joked.

"Chouji, I'm serious. Something feels weird about tonight." Shikamaru looked outside. _A yellow moon? Okay, something weird is going on. _While he was thinking, the strategists failed to notice Ino walking up to him.

"Shikamaru-kun, I need your help." She said.

"I thought you trying to get Sasuke-_kun_." _What does he have that I don't have… not that I care. _Shikamaru always felt a little bit jealous of the Uchiha's ability to get Ino's attention. But over the years, it had grown into a crush that became very troubling. Shikamaru's mood instantly changed to sour when Sasuke came into the subject.

"I need you to help me make Sasuke-kun jealous. He's hanging around Sakura way too much, and there is no way I'm letting her win."

"How come girls think getting a guy is a game of winners and losers? It's so troublesome." _But I'm the loser in this situation. _"I mean, what does he have that I don't- never mind."

"What?"

"Nothing. It's troublesome. What's your plan?"

Ino looked around to search for an idea. While she was looking, Gaara noticed that Shikamaru was staring at Ino, and Ino wasn't really thinking about Sasuke.

"Do you guys love ach other?" he questioned. This was the exact awkward moment Chouji had been trying to make for years, and then Gaara just comes along and blurts out a random question. Man, he was good at this.

"What?!" Shikamaru and Ino yelled. They both turned an equal shade of red.

"I mean, you two are both staring at each other an-"

Ino cut Gaara off. "I've got it! Come with me Shikamaru-kun." She pulled the boy out of his seat and led him away.

"Nice." Chouji told Gaara.

"What'd I do?"

"Never mind." Chouji continued eating.

Ino dragged Shikamaru close enough to Sasuke so that he could over hear them. "Okay. Now say something funny." She whispered.

"Like what?"

"Shikamaru-kun, that was so funny!" she laughed. Shikamaru the plan wasn't going to work because Sasuke was way too interested in his conversation with Sakura. but he went along with the plan. Eventually Sasuke and Sakura came over to see what Ino was laughing about.

"Hey Ino-chan. What's so funny?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that Shika-kun was telling the funniest joke." Ino's answer was directed more to Sasuke than Sakura.

"Oh, well what was it?"

"Well, um… a joke is only funny when you tell it twice, and I already told that joke three times, so it's losing its charm." Shikamaru's answer was convincing enough for Sasuke, who started walking away. Ino had other plans.

"Then why don't you tell some of your other jokes, Shika-kun?" Ino asked.

"Don't call me that. And I don't have any other jokes." Shikamaru hoped that this would end the conversation. Unfortunately for him, he was wrong.

"Of course you do. You always tell such funny jokes at training, Shika-kun." Shikamaru winced at hearing his childhood nickname. It wasn't just the name, but the fact that Ino was saying it. The way she said made his stomach flutter. He looked around to try to find a distraction.

"Hey," he said, finally finding the perfect distraction. "Why don't you girls go dance, and Sasuke and I will get drinks." Ino and Sakura liked the idea and went to go join Tenten. Shikamaru went over to the punch bowl.

"You know Ino likes you, don't you?" Sasuke asked.

"No. she just wants to hang out with you. I thought you knew that."

"Yeah, but I'm not the one who has a girl giving me a pet name. she totally digs you. Take it from me, the guy with a thousand fan girls."

"What about you and Sakura? you seem to be enjoying her company a lot lately." _And the trap is set._

"What? Sakura-chan is j-just a friend." Sasuke stuttered. He hoped the mask would help conceal his blush, but it only covered his eyes. He looked away to change the subject. "Do you think Naruto knows that Hinata likes him?" he asked.

"Nope. Sometimes I wonder how stupid he is."

Neji and Tenten were dancing when Neji noticed that Hinata was, once again standing on the sidelines. "Please forgive me, Tenten-chan, but I must get Hinata-chan to enjoy herself." He walked over to Naruto and told whispered something to him. Naruto nodded his head and walked over to Hinata.

"Hey Hinata-chan. Want to dance?" Naruto asked nicely.

"Y-yes." she said simply. Naruto always thought that the way she stuttered was so cute. He led her to the dance floor and started to dance. He watched Hinata as she danced next to him. She was a pretty good dancer.

"Hey Hinata-chan, how come you always faint and turn red when I talk to you?" he asked. This had been trouble him for a long time. She was a nice person, but she always acted so weird.

"Well.. I-I um- I don't know." She lied. Naruto simply shrugged and continued dancing.

"Troublesome."

"What's your problem?"

"You shouldn't sneak up on people, Shino. You could give them a heart attack. And that costume of yours is so secretive." Shikamaru had to guess when he was talking to Shino. You couldn't even see his face from under the hood.

"So, what's your problem?" he repeated.

"Ino-chan only wants to get Sasuke… not that I care." he added.

"You should ask her to dance with you." Shino said.

"What about you? You're always on the sidelines. Don't you get lonely or anything?"

"No."

"You know you're creepy, don't you?"

"Yes." With that, he left.

Shikamaru just stared at Ino. She looked so graceful. _Stop staring at her. _He told himself. But he couldn't help it. He heard the song changing. It changed to a slow song.

"Damn it. I hate slow dancing." Kiba got off the floor immediately. You know guys seem to drift to one wall and girls would drift to the other as soon as a slow song came up? Well that's exactly what happened.

"Are you guys wearing magnets or something?" Gaara asked. Neji shot him a cold look. "Well I was just wonder."

It would only take one brave soul to stop the awkwardness. One person just had to ask some one to dance, and it would all be a bit better. Shikamaru walked to the other side of the room.

"Want to dance?" he asked Ino. She blushed as the other girls giggled quietly. She too is and was led to the dance floor. Neji followed Shikamaru's example and asked Tenten to dance. Sasuke asked Sakura and Naruto asked Hinata. The other just stood on the sidelines, (they tend to do that a lot).

The couples turned and glided across the floor, each couple in perfect harmony. Shikamaru led Ino farther away from the others.

"How can I impress Sasuke-kun from all the over here?" she asked.

"You're troublesome. Just be quiet and dance." Ino looked up at Shikamaru. The room began spin around her, or maybe that was because they were turning in circles. She couldn't tell.

They didn't notice that everyone was watching them. They watched them spin and twirl. Kiba got sick and barfed.

Ino noticed that Shikamaru was leaning his head closer to hers. "Shika-kun…" she whispered.

"Hush…" he said quietly. As they danced into the moonlight coming from a large window, they leaned closer to each other. Suddenly a green fog covered them. No one could see what was happening. When it disappeared, Shikamaru and Ino were still dancing. They danced over to the group.

"So what happened? Did you two kiss or what?" Neji asked. They couldn't see they're faces. They group just faced the back of Shikamaru's cape.

Shikamaru whipped his head around and hissed. His face was pale and his teeth were fangs. Ino hissed as well. The fog had turned them into vampires!

**A/N: Ahh! Shikamaru and Ino are vampires. Wow this took a long time. I will make another chappie… EVENTUALLY!**


	3. Monster Mash

**It is time for a new chapter. I got more reviews on the last one then I thought I would, seeing as it is September. Oh, well… ENJOY OR DIE!!! Just kidding. Sugar rush. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

_Monster Mash_

_One vampire is very vain_

_For he wishes every castle was his domain._

_If one is to remember Gaara's power_

_It gets stronger during the later hour_

Shikamaru and Ino were vampires! They drifted closer to the group. The group failed to notice was that the people in the back were getting closer to the wall, therefore closer to the moonlight.

"Hinata-chan," Naruto said, "Since it looks like we're about to be turned into vampire-zombie things, I just wanted to let you know that-"

Just as Naruto was about to finish his sentence, Kiba jumped out from the back of the crowd, growling ferociously at Shikamaru and Ino. "-That I think that that was the most awesome thing I ever saw. Way to go Kiba!" Kiba's ear twitched as he heard his name being called. He turned around and began to growl at the teens. He got closer and closer to the group.

"Oh, now he's going to kill us." Neji said, not helping the situation. There was a sudden crack of a whip. Kiba veered his head. _Crack_. Kiba backed away. Hinata came out of the crowd. She continued to crack the whip. Kiba ran towards an escape. He howled and jumped out of a window.

"Nice job, Hinata-chan! What did you do?" Naruto asked.

"I just used a whip made from a very soft silver." She said this with way too much confidence. "We have to go get Kiba, Shikamaru, and Ino back to normal," she said.

"Hold up. Who are you and what have you done with Hinata-chan?" Neji asked.

"I am Hinata. I'm Hinata the Vampire Slayer!" she yelled. Everyone gawked. Hinata was way too confident. She just stared at them happily and ready for action.

"Well, at least you're not trying to kill us. So how did you guys get turned into your costumes?" Sasuke asked.

Hinata thought for a moment and looked around before saying, "I think something supernatural is going on here. And it must have something to do with the green fog and moonlight. Legend has it every 100 years some sort of magic will make you turn into the costume you're currently wearing." Everyone kept staring at her. How did she catch on so fast? "A person who slays the supernatural must know the supernatural. That, and I heard Neji telling Hanabi the legend earlier."

"So if we don't step into the moonlight, our costumes won't change? How are we supposed to save the others?" Shino asked.

"Well, it won't really matter if we're all dead now, will it?" stated Sasuke.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke pointed at Gaara, who, if you remember, was dressed as his homicidal self. He stared at them with the blood lust in his eyes.

"When the moon is full, its blood boils!" Gaara said.

"For all those who have lives, run for them. Naruto, Lee, that means you two stay."

"Hey!" they said in unison.

"Just RUN!!!" Sasuke yelled. Everyone ran straight out of the building to escape Gaara's wrath. Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on how you look at it, they all ran straight into the moonlight. Green fog surrounded them all. They didn't stop until they were a safe distance from Gaara. When they looked around, they realized everyone was affected by the moon's light. There were fairies, and pixies, and princesses, which weren't that bad, but if you add the ghouls, goblins, and the favorite to all male toddlers, dragons.

"Now what?" Neji asked. He and Chouji had not changed. He looked at the group and realized that they all had been transformed. Luckily they all were sane…ish.

"I say we fight!" cried Sasuke, who had turned into an over-confident swordsman desperate to get the attention of women, especially Sakura.

"I am with Sasuke!" cried Lee, who had become even better at tai-jutsu. He could now open all eight gates, without even having to worry about death.

"I say we blow the whole thing off, steal a ship, and sail to Tortuga," Naruto said. He had become a slightly blonder version of Jack Sparrow, except he was more enthusiastic and enjoyed battle a bit more than him.

"I say we eat," said Chouji, who had not changed what so ever.

"Omigawd, I'm transparent!" yelled Shino. He had become somewhat of a Grim Reaper. His skin was stretched over his bones and maggots crawled over him. Don't blame me. It was his costume. But you could only see the disgusting part if you took off his hood.

"Okay, for the long run, all of those plans suck. We need to find what changes everyone back to normal, or as normal as we'll ever get. Any suggestions?" Neji asked. Everyone raised his or her hand. "Any suggestions that don't require ramen, food, Tortuga, Gai-sensei, tea parties, or shopping?" Almost al the hands went down.

"I think we should look for an ancient spell book that is said by legend to be in this village." Hinata is way too smart.

"Okay. And I think I know where we can find that. Either the dreaded library, or the legendary Hyuga Library." Neji lead the group. If there's one thing you should know, it's that you can find everything at the Hyuga house.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Remember Shikamaru and Ino? You're probably wondering where Kiba scared them off. Well, they went to the basement of the castle, or the building where the party was being held, which was originally a castle. They had gone down to the basement. It felt as if something, or some one, was calling them. When they reached the basement they saw two large coffins. There was a poem in scripted on the coffins.

_The King and Queen Vampires lie_

_Until the Master Vampire flies._

_If he is allowed to rise_

_It will be humans' demise._

The rest of the poem had been scratched out. It was scraped off in a way that made look like some one didn't want anyone to see the end of the poem.

"Shall we open it?" Ino asked.

"It would be very troublesome if we did, but it feels as if we must." With that they both began to lift the top off one. With the slightest touch of their fingers, both of the tops flew straight off. They both got ready to attack. Nothing happened for a moment. When they relaxed at the slightest bit to bodies shot straight up into to sitting positions. The red eyes opened immediately. Their arms were crossed over their chests. They stared at their saviors.

"I thought all the vampires had been destroyed or captured, for only a vampire could open our coffins." The man, or vampire, got out of his coffin and quickly went to the other one to help the woman, or vampiress, out of her coffin. "It's not that I mind, though. Who are you?" he asked. Shikamaru and Ino just stared and wondered if they should be scared or happy. "They must be wondering who we are and what drew them here. Very well then, I am Von, King of Vampires." Von was tall and had very pale skin. His eyes were blood red. His straight, black hair fell down his back. He was wearing a black cape and tuxedo. Von was a very… fancy vampire.

"And I am Victoria, Queen of Vampires. But you can call me Vicky," she said cheerfully. Vicky was tall, but not as tall as Von. Her bright red eyes were brought out by the dark eye shadow she was wearing. Her fingernails were painted red, and her snow-white hair caressed her back. Her black dress had a high collar and its sleeves became very long at the wrists. Vicky was a rather cheerful vampiress. "So who are you two?"

"I am Ino and this," she paused for Shikamaru to say his name.

"Troublesome. I'm Shikamaru," he said in his famous lazy tone.

"Surely lovers, are you not?" Von asked.

"What? Hell no. Shikamaru-kun and I are only friends."

"Of course," Vicky said with a smile on her face. Before Ino could ask she quickly said "Shall we awaken the others?"

"Of course. There is no way for us to summon him by ourselves. Lead us to the Great Hall. Our memory is a bit rusty, seeing as we've been stuck there for 300 years." Shikamaru and Ino lead the vampires up the stairs. Before he left, Von took a glance at his coffin. The last part of the spell had still not been repaired. He smiled. _Soon every castle and corner of the earth will belong to the demons of night, and I will rule them all. _He thought.

Once in the hall, Von and Vicky raised their hands in the air. Shikamaru and Ino felt the same sort of feeling when they opened up the coffins. _This doesn't feel good. _Shikamaru thought.

"Shikamaru. Ino. Why don't you two go take a flight? You deserve it after all." They nodded their heads and left. "We should have a… celebration for our freedom." Von said cunningly. Vicky nodded and continued to summon the vampires.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

**A/N: Awesome I finished. So I'm really happy because I got over 500 hits on the last chapter! Yay me! Review Please!**


	4. Reunited

**Hi! So, um… it's still not Halloween yet. So I'm gonna go over costumes for those who need it. **

**Naruto: Pirate**

**Sasuke: Swordsman**

**Sakura: Witch (For some reason, I didn't put that in the first Chapter, did I?)**

**Shikamaru: Vampire**

**Ino: Vampire**

**Kiba: Werewolf**

**Shino: Grim Reaper**

**Hinata: Buffy the Vampire Slayer**

**Tenten: Greatest Weapons Mistress**

**Lee: Tai-jutsu Master**

**Gaara: Homicidal Self.**

**All of those who are not listed do not have costumes. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I couldn't think of a poem either. HURRAY FOR OVER 1,000 HITS!!! Onward with the story!**

_Reunited, and it's not so good_

"Okay, I think I found something." The gang was in the Hyuga Library. They were looking for something that might possibly reverse the curse. Neji had found (another) ancient book. "Okay, this one is called _Legends of Halloween_." They flipped through the book to see if they could find something interesting.

"Wait, stop. Turn back a few pages." The title of the chapter was _Vampire_. The chapter had every legend known about vampires, and how to stop them. They looked at the page for just a moment before continuing. Eventually Naruto noticed that the chapter they were flipping through was called _100 Years' Curse_. Sasuke began to read aloud.

"'Supposedly, once every hundred years, the moon would turn yellow and all of those who were dress as something they were not were transformed into there costumes. This was a curse that had been put on humans by the Master Vampire. To stop the curse and turn everyone back to normal, the Master Vampire should not be summoned. If he is to be summoned, then one must send him back to his own realm before dawn breaks, or else everyone will stay as their costume forever.' Well that sounds cheerful." Sasuke continued reading. "'If one is to turn into one's costume, they will be whatever they think they are. Moonlight will turn anyone who is dressed up into a monster.'" Sasuke looked around. "Y'know, not many of us are 'monsters'."

"I think it was because the Master Vampire was outraged that people made fun of the supernatural."

"We only have a few hours till dawn, so we should probably get ready. I don't think anyone would be dumb enough to summon a vampire that wants us all to suffer," Neji said.

"Then we should to my house."

"Why, Chouji? To get weapons?" Tenten asked.

"No, to get snacks. Fighting evil makes me hungry," Chouji said, already backing away to get ready to search for food.

"Hello, Chouji," two voices said.

"WTF!?" Chouji jumped back, startled.

"You were right. That was pretty funny," said a familiar voice. Shikamaru and Ino came out of the shadows.

"Don't ever do that again!" Chouji yelled. "Oh, wait. Are you still going to try to suck our blood?"

"What do you mean _our_ blood?" Shino asked. "I don't even have blood. I don't even think I have muscles. I'm a walking skeleton!"

"What do you 'still' trying to suck your blood? We didn't try to do that earlier."

"Oh wait, I almost forgot." Ino took a huge breath before she said, "MeandShika-kunwentdowntothebasementandthentherewerethesecoffinthingssoweopenedthemandVonandVickycameoutandtheysaidtheyweregonnasummonothervampirestosummonsomesortofmasterguy. Weird, huh?" Ino said cheerfully.

"You mean they're going to summon the Master Vampire? That's bad. Nice going, Ino-pig!" Sakura yelled.

"Oh, shut up, forehead!" Ino yelled back. They glared at each other.

"We need to go stop Von and Vicky before anything weirder happens!" Tenten said.

"Tenten-chan has a point," Neji commented.

"You always think Tenten-_chan_ has a point," Lee teased.

Neji blushed lightly and changed the subject. "We probably won't get there in time, so let's make the potion that stops the M.V. (that's a damn cool name.)"

"Okay, well Sakura's a witch, why doesn't she do that?" Ino asked saying it rather offensively.

"And I know exactly where we can make that potion!" Hinata lead everyone upstairs. She led them to Hanabi's room and stopped at the door. Then she forcefully kicked it down.

"You could've knocked, you know," Naruto said.

"Yeah, but that wouldn't have been as fun now would it?" They continued to walk in the dark room until they came to another door. Hinata kicked this one down as well, and they continued to walk through the room, which was filled with potions.

"Wow, Hinata. I knew your sister was weird, but not this weird." There were voodoo dolls and skulls hanging everywhere. You could swear that Hanabi was a witch. Hinata went over to a shelf and it looked at the book. She looked at the spell and began searching for ingredients. Suddenly they heard a howl from outside. Shino looked outside.

"Well, it looks like we're all getting back together. Kiba is outside, and I think he's hungry." Hinata and Sakura began working faster to get the potion.

"Okay," Sakura said, "Now we need to get this into the moonlight for a few moments, then we have to get onto something silver, and stick it into the M.V.'s heart. That should stop the curse forever."

"Okay, but I have a few questions. One, how are we supposed to get pass Kiba? Two, how are we suppose to get to the M.V.? Three, how the hell are we suppose to stick this into the M.V.?" Sasuke had a point. The vampires wouldn't let them walk up and kill their master.

"Well, Shikamaru and Ino are vampires, and it sounded like Von, and Vicky were nice to them. Maybe they will fall for a trap," Chouji said.

"Hello, we can't hold the silver or the potion. We're vampires." Ino pointed out.

"Don't mean to be a bother, mates, but it seems like our canine friend got past the gate and is headed up to the house," Naruto noticed Kiba getting even closer.

"Maybe Tenten has a grappling hook." Tenten checked herself and found a grappling hook. She had taken out a lot of weapons in the process. Tenten through the grappling hook so it could hook onto the roof of another building. Everyone grabbed on and slid across. Once they had climbed down the roof, they ran as fast as they could to the castle. Unfortunately they ran into 2 dragons, a fairy princess, and 8 butterflies, which really aren't that scary. So all they had to do now was think of a plan and stop the vampires before the sun rose.

**A/N: Yay! Bad chappie. Oh, well. I got lazy. I was kinda waiting for more hits and reviews. I will try to do better… EVENTUALLY! So in h next chappie, I'm gonna have a contest. be prepared to review!**


	5. Rise of the Vampire

**Yo! I'm back. I'm suffering from writer's block. So I got real lazy. Anyway, the contest is at the end of this chapter so read and review! And Halloween will come up soon. I NEED to finish!**

_Rise of the Vampire_

_Time sure does fly_

_When a vampire will arise_

_Taking your time will be a waste_

_So hurry up and quicken your pace_

_Stop the Master Vampire_

_The situation is very dire_

_Though in the form of a cat_

_It can appear in more forms than that_

_Watch thyself, it wants to kill_

_The prince that was once very ill_

_And if it is to get its way_

_You will never see the light of day_

Some sort of enchantment kept running through Shikamaru and Ino's heads. They couldn't block it out. They felt as if some one was calling out to them. They both knew they shouldn't listen to the kind words summoning them, no matter how hard it was to resist.

"Does everyone remember the plan?" Neji asked as they ran towards the castle. They all nodded. "What time is it?"

"Judging by the moon, mate, the tides be changin' soon. And I don't think that bloody vampire will want to wait any later than sunrise," Naruto said. They had to hurry. It was one a.m. and the sun rose at six thirty. That may seem long from now, but time was still limited.

"There's the castle," Sasuke said. They could see it in the distance. A sharp pang suddenly hit Shikamaru and Ino in the head. They doubled over in pain.

"Are you two alright?" Chouji asked. They all heard snarling. Everyone looked around to see if it were Kiba, or some other werewolf. Sakura noticed the snarling was very close. She looked at the two vampires.

"Are you two growing fur?" she asked. The two vampires started growing fur. Shikamaru's cape seemed to grow into his arm. They both kept clutching their heads. Their ears became larger. They hunched over and started growling. No one was sure if they should take a step forward or a step back. Ino's nails turned into claws. Shikamaru's cape turned into to wings. All of the sudden, they became very quiet. "Ino?" Sakura asked, her voice had a hint of fear. She reached down to pat her friend. Ino's head shot up as she snarled. They had become giant vampire bats.

"Great. Now they will suck our blood," Chouji said. He had lost all interest in eating. His friends were slowly walking towards him with a look of bloodlust in their eyes.

Shikamaru and Ino suddenly doubled over again. They looked around to find what was calling them. Then they jumped into the air and flew towards the castle. Everyone else just stared.

"Well that sucks. There're two more people who want to kill us now." Sasuke was not in a good mood. I mean seriously, he has fewer lines than Shino in this fic. That's very rare. Sorry, I digress.

"Now we need a new plan." Neji stated. The original plan was to use Shikamaru and Ino as a distraction, but they were gone now. "So now what? I'm out of ideas."

"WE ARE DOOMED! AND THAT IS NOT YOUTHFUL!" Lee exclaimed. Every one stared at him for an explanation. "You see Neji and Shikamaru are both youthfully gifted to come up with very successful and youthful plans. If one is gone and the other is out of ideas, we are most likely and unyouthfully doomed."

"I have two problems with that." Sasuke said. "One: are you saying that we're not capable of making a plan ourselves with out Shikamaru and Neji? And two: is unyouthful even a word?"

"It is now!" Lee exclaimed as he took out the Dictionary of Youth and wrote the word down.

"Lee."

"Yes Sakura?"

"You're an idiot." Lee hung his head in shame.

"Alright, mates, I've been thinking-"

"Congratulations Naruto."

"Shut up, Sasuke. Okay I've been thinking and I this idea came into my head. The vampires only suck blood, right? So all we have to do is get some one with out blood into the castle and have them open the door for us."

"Naruto, I never thought these words would escape my lips, but that's a great idea," Neji said. "Okay, now who here doesn't have blood?" Every one except Shino stepped back. "Thank you for volunteering, Shino."

"Wait, what?" Shino looked around. "Oh crap." He unwillingly agreed to the plan. They continued to approach the castle.

**A/N: Another short chappie. Oh well. Sorry for the wait. My Internet started being a bastard. Damn Internet. So anyway time for the contest. Whichever one of these ideas gets the most votes will win. The choices are boarding school, pirates, or normal high school. Fanfictioners, start your computers. Ready. Set. REVIEW!**


End file.
